


Our First Year as Friends (Home Again)

by Silverfox893



Series: Dipper Pines and the Five Bills [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All the Bill's have at least one phobia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big brother Tad, Blood and Injury, Cinnamon roll Will, Confused Bill Cipher, Dipper is Bad ass, Dipper's in a band side thing not that important, F/M, Family Drama, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Overprotective Rebill (but only with Sill), Sane Kill, Sexual Situations, Shot gun dadizum, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, awkward moments, innocent Sill, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox893/pseuds/Silverfox893
Summary: Five now stand alive and well now to learn to live with it





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Hello my name is Sill pleasure to meet you," he says moving his goggles to the top of his head Mabel was drooling

"ok this ones not so bad very polite," Stan says chuckling Ford puts his gun away not feeling any sort of threat coming from the white-haired teen

"ohoo nice Pine tree can I go fuck myself like Killer told me to," Bill asked everyone in the room looks at him

" language" Sill says

"Bill no" Wendy said bringing up the squirt bottle and spraying him

"How about if I join him would it be okay then?" Dipper asked smiling Wendy turned and sprayed him to

"come on we were joking," Bill says "that be incest or selfcest I don't know which"

"Oh hello Wendy" Sill says  
  
"hey dude never thought you'd be one of the Bills, " she said

"yes Well it is very hard to be someone you don't remember being I had a lot of books to read in Fiddlefords Library and Rebill to fill the massive gaps in my knowledge," he replied but pulls up the back of his shirt and shows them part of his white Cipher wheel

"but this is proof I believe," he says putting his shirt back down  
her eyes widen "oh ooohhhhhh ha I made out with Bill Cipher" she says they both blushed and rubbed their necks

  
Dipper, Bill, Mabel, and even Robbie looked at them in shock

"oh that's hot," Dipper and Bill says at the same time Wendy sprayed them

"I am very sorry I did not wish to deceive anyone it's one of the reasons the last name I gave people was just Cipher spelled backward," the Teen says shyly 

"Well are any of them evil? " Ford asks Sill points at Rebill

"He is but he's also extremely lazy I've found him trying to sleep in the mindscape on numerous occasions," he told them

Ford looks at Rebill

"What it's too much work to do stuff," the black haired said

"Okay so we got studious angry Bill, crazy fun Bill, cute paranoid Bill from what Kills said, and lazy evil Bill what's your thing white Bill, " Stan asked pointing at each as he talks about them

"He's hard-working, good, inventor he's also got healing flames," McGucket said

"Yes and hard-working mechanic Bill," Stan said

"He's also super strong and a great kisser "wendy add

Rebill glared at her a little

"When we first met in the mindscape and I told him I was evil he to try to kill me but other than that he's nieve and childish " Rebill said going over and leaning against the wall away from every one Sill threw a knife deep into the wall inches from his face most of the occupants of the room jump except Robbie and Mcgucket who were us to it

"ok maybe he's little bad" Stan says

"Prat not cool you could have hit me, " Rebill said sarcastically smiling

"If I wanted to hit you I would have already. this is always very cathartic though besides you'd enjoy it too much and I'm not here for your pleasure you masochist" Sill said smiling Rebill pulled the knife out of the wood like it was nothing and threw it back at him Kill caught it and broke it in half he growled Sill pout he liked that knife

"stop fighting you fuckers you are making Will cry," he hissed

Will whimpered making Sill ReBill and the rest of the room turn to the bluenette who was curled up inside his sweater Bill was holding him with Dipper patting his back the black and white Bill felt their hearts twinge at the sight

Rebill waved his hands in the air "hey it's alright we're not really fighting it's just something to do it's like catch but with knives" he says

"yes we do it in the mindscape and the woods all the time it's just harmless fun I make sure not to hit him and he knows I always catch it we never throw when the others not looking" Sill said trying to calm him down Will popped his head out a bit so they could see his tear stain eyes

"y-y-you promise," the bluenette asked Sill knelt down in front of him and pets his head smiling softly try to emulate Rebill when he comforts him

"of course," he told him

Will reach out his Hands and touch Sill long ponytail that hung over his shoulder

"Will you are all basically Brothers right which means your siblings, " Dipper said Will nodded

"It's okay for them to fight, siblings don't always get along sometimes we wrestle, we punch each other, we even been known to throw things, we fight. Mabel and I have had our physical altercations I've seen Stan and Ford fight. I'm sure Wendy has fought with her brothers and Tad has eight siblings I'm sure he's fought them to in one way or another. "

"he does," Ford Stan and Robbie say

"seven are sisters," Mabel says they cringe and hiss

Dipper frowns at them"it's okay for us to fight sometimes. of course, when we try to kill each other that's a different story" he told him

The brunette held out his hand and Will took it and pulled himself up

"Really so this is normal?" Will asked

Dipper smile" of course it is. families fight it's how we make up afterward that matters at least they're better than Jill" he said Whinking

Will wiped his tears away

"ok think I got it five Bills one for every two zodiac people," Mabel said

everyone looked at her confused even the Bills

"you don't see it ok Kill is smart and analytical like Ford but he has a temper and is a fighter like Stan but he's also protective like both of them towards family," she said Stan, Ford, and Kill nodded seeing it and accepting the similarity

"Will is Short, Smart, and easily upset like Dipper but questions everything, accept things easily, and listens to everyone like Soos also lovable and a gamer like both of them," she said the three agree but dipper said hey at the short thing

"dude, you play video games?" Soos asked Will who nods

"play he destroys never play Battlefront Against him he got all the trophies even the impossible one you want him on your team," Bill says

"Rebill is cool and lay back like Wendy but emo and violent like Robbie and an angsty teen like both of them," she said all three of them looked each other and gave the same cringy look everyone else chuckled

"Sill is an Inventor, energetic, and a hard worker like Mcgucket but gets violent when his viewpoints are challenged and throws things like Gideon also the southern accent they all have" she continued the three look at each other and nodded

"is that why my hair is white?" Sill asked Mabel shrugged

"he also has that sweet as honey type smile that Gideon use to have as little Gideon except he's hot," Bill says

  
Gideon grabs the squirt bottle from the counter and starts spraying him Bill hissed like a cat and bats it out of his hand

"dude you got to turn mist off for the face or he does that," Wendy says  
Dipper walked over

"and then there's Bill he's hyper, protective, and distracts easily like Mabel but is rebellious, emotional, and hates losing like Pacifica," Dipper said the two blonds look at each other

"huh I got two girls is that why I'm gay," Bill asked the males wiping his face off on his shirt (showing off his gold and black cipher wheel a little as he did) Every one who didn't know that looked at him in shock

"maybe but Mabel's pan like Tad, although Mabel could be the reason your so interested in knowing about sex... no, wait, scratch that there is no maybe she showed you porn," Dipper says

"hm why is Will so short I'm 5'7 3/4 along with Bill Kill and Sill are 5'8 1/4 and he's 5'6 3/4 what gives?" ReBill asked walking over

"I'm less Sill and Killy got the demon strength spilt between them their our tanks. you and Bill got our fire and levitate respectively so you are black mages. but Me all I had was invisibility but I can't even use it all the time. when Bill and Kill touched in our mindscapes Bill got strength from Kill and vice-versa"

 "when you touch Sill in real life the same thing must have happened if I'm guessing right but if Killy and Sill touch nothing will happen the strength we had was split for a reason it would most likely be too much for a half human earth bond body and would rip it apart. if we were full-blooded maybe "

*Bill Pokes Rebills Cheek who slaps his hand*

"little dude is a gamer," Soos says excitedly

"if you touched me I'd get a fire as well I can already levitate like Bill, but because I'm not as much of Bill as the rest of you I can't get strength from Killy or Sill . to put in simply I am your weakness I remember the most bloody gory deals we made throughout time and the worst events in history"

" but I also got some of the innocence we had before our home burned as we were about to reform I took it away from the rest of you, most of the bad things, that is except all of Bill's memories of here I ......... I almost " he paused looking all Bill and Wendy for support

The blond smiled at him "you can do this he won't hate you" he told him everyone but will and Wendy looked confused

  
the bluenette turned to Dipper and bowed "I'm Sorry Dipper I'm so sorry" he said

"um what for," the brunette asked very confused

"I was unstable falling apart and fading I didn't have enough of the original Bill to form so I absorbed it the small piece of your soul I got when we made our deal I was scared and dying before even being able to form right I'm weak please don't hate me" Will said Dipper stifled a laugh  
everyone looked at him confused

"Will I met you while you were sleeping I see magic auras you think I don't recognize my own magic signature even though it was mixed with Bill's and weakened how do you think you were able to teleport you used the energy from my piece"

" Bill wouldn't have had enough energy that soon after forming. I figured it out months ago I just didn't say it cause I thought you didn't know you did it" Dippers says Will smiled and start chuckling

"we're both so stupid aren't we?" the bluenette asked

"*Chuckle* yeah we are not telling to other because we're afraid of how they'll react," the brunette says

  
Ford walked over and pushed the two shoulder to shoulder

"you're the same hight not even a millimeter off this is amazing. in a weird way Kill you were right Will is the personification of Dippers soul piece so how does it feel to have part of a human soul mixed in your own" he says Will looks horrified and sad at the question

"It hurt at first not the process but the feelings.... remembering all the bad things I took in but having all human emotions to go with it but amplified it was painful like I wanted to die I might have done it to if Bill and then Killy hadn't found me in our mindscape their presences made the pain go away made me want to live" the Bluenette says

  
Kill pick him up, sat down crossing his leg putting him in his lap glaring at Ford and hugging the bluenette Bill had used his levitating ability to make a cup of Lemon honey tea and gave it to Will

"ok sorry how about a different question how do you do that with them?" he asked

"I believe it's because I'm an omega and they recognize me as their blood so they feel a primal need as familia Alpha to protect me from danger and comfort me when I feel sad...... I kept the knowledge of the biology and chemical make up of all living things not in Gravity Falls it's how I survived for a little over a month and a half in a cave alone after I formed. because I knew how the human body worked" Will explained siping his tea ford was taking notes

"also he's very cute and fluffy and we love him he's our precious little baby brother," Bill says Kill nodded agreeing Stanford ignores the blond

"and why don't the other two Bills react like them?" he asked

"they haven't been around me until today they feel the urge but don't know me or understand it well enough to know how to act on it," the bluenette told him Ford looked at Kill

"did you know they were both real?" he asked

"they said they were but I promised Will not to tell and if they weren't I didn't want to worry you over what could possibly be nothing," Kill said Ford nodded

"that is very logical so I can accept that but I'm still mad," the man says Rebill stepped forward

"wait, wait, is Red Bill sane?" he asked only Sill, Bill, and Will didn't look shocked at the notion (Ford and Stan weren't either they know him)

"yes, yes he is," Bill said

most of the room looked overly shocked

"a Sane Bill Cipher Really this has got to be a joke there has to be a catch," Rebill said

"well he has insane anger management problem if that counts for anything," Stan said the black-haired Bill nods accepting it

"Killy has a lot of our rage but when he formed from the pieces in Stanley's mind there was no crazy or weird because when Stan left here the crazy and weird couldn't pass through the barrier so the Bill that came out was sane but because anger and rage were the emotions Stan and the original us felt at the time,"

" those pieces they were drawn to his anger in turn and latched on to it along with his soul piece that we took when he made a deal with us that's why his memories came back so fast because the piece it was like a UBS or reset button Kill even gave it back when he came from his head in a way Kill born from Stan like Athena from Zeus " Will said taking another sip

  
Kill frowned and Bill started laughing

"that makes Fez your daddy" Bill said pointing at Kill the redhead glared and punched him in the face sending him flying into a chair in the other room the two Stans smiled at that

Will looked up at him furrowed his brow

"What Siblings fight I held back or else he would have gone through the wall," he said

"so wait I gave birth to Kill from my head?" Stan asked confused

"and you did name him so I guess you are his dad in a way or a least a surrogate since your not blood," Will said thoughtfully

"I need to sit down," Stan says sitting at the table holding his head

"well I guess I was born from the water then I mean i did finish forming in the pool at Fiddlefords place I think it was all a little fuzzy I think I was yelled at but someone, " Sill says scratching his head "maybe it was a ghost on the way there"

"I formed in an incinerator in a shed am I born from the ashes?" Rebill asked

Robbie looked at him "you never told me that" he said Rebill shrugged "but I thought I locked it how would he have gotten out" he mumbled  

Bill stumbled in groaning with tissues up both nostrils and what looks like two black eyes forming

  
Stan smiled at the sight and whispers something so no one else could hear but Bill

"oh Screw you Stanley, ugh so I formed at our original body so I guess I gave birth to my self," Bill said the last part as if it was a question

 Dipper walks over with two pencils takes the tissue out shoves said piece of wood up his noes eraser end first and pops it Bill cries out as the smaller popped his cartilage back into place he removes the bloody pencils and hands bill two new pieces of tissue before patting him in the cheek the room had cringed and or hissed at the sound the pop and the fact Dipper did it so casually (except Rebill he smiled and bit his lip)

"Kill don't go for the face anymore that's dangerous siblings don't do that besides Bills already crazy enough he doesn't need brain damage on top of that and no below the belt," Dipper says all the guys in the room agree at the last part

"ok good point is below the neck and legs still in play?" the redhead Asked Dipper nods

"I formed in muti bear cave in the air so I was born from the air," Will says

"so we've got Water, fire, wind, I guess earth since Bill's body was made of stone, and Mind ugh sounds like some weird captain planet rip off," Mabel said Ford and all the bill except Bill ironically who remember the nineties look confused

"yeah by our power combined we are Captain Cipher," he said he and Mabel laughed some of the others are surprised at his childish yet human behavior

"oh that's it a pirate I am so dressing you up as a pirate captain for Summerween," Mabel said

"fine but no glitter though it would make more sense to dress Killer as a pirate cause he lives on a boat," Bill says Mabel nodded clapping Kill flinched not liking where that was going

Sill took his right glove off and set his hand over Bills bloody noes the blond jumped when his hand erupted in white flames then start to relax as the pain melted away he purred at the soothing feeling

Ford watched in amazement as the bruises faded away

"healing flames incredible," he said

"I know right ever since he got them I've felt a lot better healthier even," Fiddleford said

"that's not why you're healthier I've been cooking healthy meals for you, making sure you sleep, and cleaning the house so you don't get sick my flame just healed your backs, warts, joints, and your mind" Sill said lowering his hand and putting his glove back on

"you do look a lot like your old self," Ford says to Fiddleford

"so your a tank and a white mage" Bill said taking the tissue out of his nose

"I guess," Sill says unsure of what that was

"so both the tanks can cook," Stan said

"Kill can cook?" Bill asked Kill glared at him

"yeah. so? someone has to Ford and Lee can't so I learned " he said

"yeah he made his first dish two weeks after he was... born I guess we were in India and he learned how to make curry from one of the locals then made it for us that night. after that, we put him in charge of the kitchen and bought him cookbooks from every country we visited" Stan said

"it's hobby as well to help with his anger also he is very good at it" Ford added

"I'd pay to see Killer in a frilly apron, " Bill says

"Bill stop being a little prick," Dipper said

"it's not little I'm like eight inches erect" the blond snapped everyone looked at him shocked Wendy squirts him again like ten times it helps to wash away the blood from his face

"well would you look at that he also got Mabel selective hearing," Dipper said

what made it all the better was when Will, Rebill and Kills looked down at the same time Sill just scratched his head in confusion

"I don't get it," he says Rebill pats him on the back and whispered in his ear

"oh why should that even be a problem?" the white-haired teen whispered

"I'll explain it late Light ok" Rebill whispered

"ok Dark," Sill says still confused 

the three other brothers looked at them confused

"guess they really don't want to hurt each other," Will says

" them no, trust me you don't want to hurt Sill with Rebel around or even just his feeling Rebel is like that overprotective older brother who's been to prison and is not afraid to go back," Robbie says

"yep found that out early on but we've never had a problem except for the one guy last week what was his name uh," Fiddleford says

"his name is Colen Francis Breen and he's on my shit list," Rebill says

"get in line," Wendy says "he's on everyone's shit list"

"wait his middle name is Francis" Robbie says 

  
Pacifica and Gideon left they couldn't take it anymore and decide to go see Lloyd

end


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tad is frustrated, blood revealed, and Dipper bares all

  
the door opened Tad walked in shortly after the two teens left

"ok, what the fuck?" he says seeing three extra Bills Keli and Blaze walked in everyone who knew him was shocked that he cursed

"what the hell is this?" Keli asked she looked at the blond Bill Screamed like a girl as soon as their eyes met Keli grabbed him before he could fly away and pull him into a strong hug smashing his face between her boobs he struggled, trying desperately to get away

"Aww there's my favorite body pillow you want to tell me why there are five of you now," she says he tried to respond but it was muffed by her boobs

"Sis really how can he answer you if he can't breathe," Blaze says she dropped him Blond teen scurried away on all fours like a cat from a bath hiding behind Dipper gasping

"*gasp* keep your monstrous death balloons away from my face" he hissed Bill looked very disheveled Kill raised his brow

"Answer me or you go back in only next time I'll be naked," Keli threatened Bill yelped terrified

"ok ok so I knew about the red one but not the other two Kill was " he froze

"it was my idea not to tell you, " the bluenette says he knows she would never hurt him plus it was the truth

"What," Keli says surprised

"S-s-sorry I thought it was a good idea I didn't know about Sill or Rebill our connection was broken until we met today," Will said shyly Keli walked over to him carefully

"Oh I can't get mad at you sweet little honey bunny your too cute you must have a good reason," the woman says petting him

"y-yes I didn't want to ruin Stanford and Stanley's trip after everything that has happened to them in their life I just ....... I didn't want to upset anyone, " the bluenette told her pouting Stan and Ford smile at that

"I can see why you like him, kid," Stan says to Kill his lip quivering

"aww ok that's fine, " she said she look at Kill who was very confused about her

she laughed "hey Blaze this one is the same colors as you except the eyes," Keli says

Tad groaned as his father walked in Fang looked entirely out of place wearing just a pair of blue jeans and red button-up shirt he sniffed the air

"well at least four of the Bills are Alphas," the demon says Tad sighed

"Oh thank the gods, " Tad said

"Hey, Crazy what's going on?" Kill asked

"their Tads family," Bill says white Bill blinks

"Who is Tad?" Sill asked

"I am," Tad said raising his hand

"Tad your alive good for you still got the protection I gave you hatchling," Rebill says smirking

"Oh gods no it's that part of Bill" Tad says his eye Twitching

"Fang how are you doing," Mabel asked

the man smiled "just fine I came to see Will today and to spend time with some of my kids" he says putting a pouting Tad in a headlock

"Father this is neither the time nor place there are five Bills," the purple haired demon said

"Oh, I knew about Killian. Stanford and Stanley work with us in the human research sector they even told us so we'd help Keep an elf away from him but I am quite surprised about the other two" Fang says still hugging him

"what and you didn't tell me?" the man asked

"well you had a lot on your plate with Bill, will, and Lloyd besides I kinda thought they would tell you. you always nag me about butting into your business son so I just told Blaze he said he'd explain if they told you" the demon says

"really," Tad said

"Tad Strange has a dad?" Robbie said Fang let Tad go

"Forgive me for my rudeness, I am Duke Fangris Nolan Draconis council to the Dutch government and head chair of the Mythos council, " he said transforming into his demon form the sun behind him glistening off his golden scales

most of them jumped back including Sill and Rebill

"ooooh the dragon," Mabel says her eyes shining

"you ripped your shirt off and while I can appreciate your physique I'm not into Dilfs, " Bill said offhandedly Dipper looked him and then glared at Mabel and lightly smacked her upside the head

"stop teaching him things like that," the male twin told her she smiled

"come on he's a Dilf and you know it," Mabel says Tad snapped his fingers and Fang was wearing a shirt with no back with his pant fitting around his tail

"Father please what is it with Keli and you taking and or tearing off your clothes," the purplette says

"it's a gold Draak duivel thing," Fang replies shrugging

Will flew up out of Kills lap over to Fang

"you want to see me?" the bluenette asked shyly

"aren't you precious so how has my daughter been treating you as you as your Alpha handler," the Draak asked

Will smiled "good she's really gentle with me but she likes to sneak into Bill bed sometimes......ok a lot because he's comfy but mostly because she knows it bugs him," the small teen replies

"I KNEW IT" Bill yelled pointing at her and glaring

Fang smiled "yes she does it to he brothers too," the man says

"she takes me into the woods sometimes after that incident with the Gnomes but they didn't hurt me they let me go," Will says

"yeah because you were crying they feel so bad they keep sending him gifts to apologize even the unicorns love my little honey bunny and they hate everyone he even got invited to one of their parties," Keli said walking over and putting her hands on Wills' cheeks

"look at this face he's so adorable this little cutie looked to the eyes of a Gremloblin and made it cry the guy is still so sorry he's right behind the tree line right now making sure he's alright he's been doing that for almost a month," she said pointing 

Will looked out to where he was he smiled sweetly and waved "Hi Horktha," the bluenette said the beast blushed and ran off

"see this kid charms anything that comes his way but he has a major problem with his sense of direction luckily a lot of creatures out there like him they always lead him home," Keli says

"do they know who he is?" Ford asked

"Yeah, of course, that's the screwy thing those guys still love him they don't like me though but they like him so much they don't touch me for fear of making him sad," Bill said Fang chuckled

"he is a little charmer isn't he, " Fang says Will sneezed there was a resounding Awww "he is to cute no wonder I haven't been getting billed for damage for Keli she can't with you around," 

"I don't like real violence she knows that," Will said shyly

"he right you just want to hide him away so no one can ever hurt him he's a cute little incubi isn't he," Dipper says

"What?" Fang said walking over to Dipper Tad family and all the Bills looked at him

"What what?" Dipper asked not understanding

"you called him incubi," Keli says worriedly

"well yeah a forth of all of the Bills auras match up with the demon half of that George guy who had Lloyd........... am I really the only one who sees them damn I thought all of you knew, " Dipper says

"Oh fuck me," Tad said pacing

"what is this bad?" Dipper asked

"if it was just the four alpha Bills no," Keli said

"what about Will?" the brunette said catching on

"he's just like Tad a one of a kind impossible thing do you know how rare an omega incubi is?" Fang asked

Dipper shook his head "no but this question is too familiar "

"there aren't any, incubi can only be Alpha or Beta only succubi can be all three " Tad said Fang snapping his finger and holding up a metal seal

"everyone with a weak stomach needs to leave **Now** ," Keli said Will had a knowing look on his face

 

"what the hell is going on?" Kill demanded as every human but Stan, Ford, Wendy, Robbie, and Dipper left so most of the room vacated

"that's what I'd like to know," Ford said frowning

"they're going to tattoo a ruin somewhere on my body and brand me," Will said Kill grabbed him and started guarding him his eyes glowing the other Bills followed suit

"you will do no such thing" Bill growled

"s-s-stop it's ok please it has to happen, Tad, has it too even if he uses a spell to hide it I know it's there, they need to do it ..........it's not a law it's just something that needs to be done its a blood magic thing. Tad and I are impossible and have unstable some time volatile magic energy if it's not controlled then I could self-destruct one day you guys are just nearly impossible" Will assures them

Bill thought "*pfft* is that all we already have that it's call Fu... I mean Alexander Pines it's part of our deal/ bet I made with him while Pine tree and Shooting star were still in the womb he controls our power usage " the blond teen says waving dismissively

"Oh thank the gods," Tad and his sibling say Fang sighed making the seal disappeared

"wonderful that means we only have to give him the tattoo to stabilize his DNA and we can numb him for that," the demon says

"we don't have to hurt him I'd never want to hurt my honey bunny," Keli said

"where is Xander? I'll have to talk to him about this deal and all it entails" Tad says

"he's breaking in their bed," Dipper said Tad looked away embarrassed

"I'll ask tomorrow," he said

"if you need a Tattoo guy I know a Dhampir who is great at it he did both of mine I barely felt a thing, " Dipper says

they all looked at him

"You got another tattoo? where? when?" Bill said

"my back and spring break when I was crashing at his place," Dipper said shrugging

"You lived with a Dhampir. how? why?" Ford asked

"how do you think I got Jill to give up her fight for me before I got her arrested I made a bet that I could survive without any help from family or current friends on the streets downtown if I came back at the end without any help she would give up but if I failed I had to give up and marry anyone she said I dyed my hair blue got green contact and went downtown Hendrix had a huge Knocker problem" Dipper said "but I very little doubt I'd lose I planed it well, only one percent"

"Oh I have that problem too," Bill said glaring at Keli

"no, you git Knocker, Knacker, Bwca in Welsh, Bucca in Cornish or Tommyknocker US is a mythical creature in Welsh, Cornish and Devon folklore. They are the equivalent of Irish leprechauns and English and Scottish brownies. About two feet tall and grizzled, but not misshapen, they live beneath the ground. They wear tiny versions of standard miner's garb and commit random acts of mischief, such as stealing miners' unattended tools and food." Rebill said the others looked at Sill for an explanation

"what? he's a living encyclopedia I don't know what else to say," the white-haired teen told them

"so I spotted one and followed it, then I helped him out so he let me crash above his shop and got me a job," Dipper says

"at a tattoo parlor?" Stan asked frantically

"I did help with chores but no *Stan sighs* at a strip club next door," he said smiling

"THAT'S WORSE" Bill and Stan yelled

"Relax I was a busboy but did a bit of bouncing get your minds out of the gutter the owner was a Changeling, I somehow wound up in the supernatural district and it was either that or the S&M club next door but I digress he's very good at his job," Dipper said

"how could you put your self in danger like that?" Bill asked

"I wasn't in danger ........ well with Hendrix I wasn't but, " Dipper says

"what happened?" Ford asked sternly

"ok so Bill do you remember the guy I told you kidnaped me when I was six" Dipper says Ford's eyes widened

"ohhhh right you talked about that at the trial," the blond says

"what you were kidnapped?" Wendy, Ford, and Stan say the three Bills who didn't know just looked shocked

"yes he dressed me up in a school girl uniform and he took pictures, they are somewhere on the internet or they use to be," Dipper said Ford grabbed his shoulders

"what happened?" he hissed Dipper gave a wild crazy smile

"Revenge," the brunette teen says

Ford put him down Bill mirrors his smile Rebill had a smirk on his face"what did you do?" the blond asked

"a little spell called timoribus caligo tui pessimi," he says (Mist of your worst fears)

"don't you need a permit for that from?" Keli asked he cut her off

"yeah yeah don't sweat it I had one but I made it physical with the chains and whips he got to use on me and the others he kidnaped before. I am quite the dominatrix yet another thing I got from Jill "'

"huh guess I would have done well at the S&m club. any way by the time Hendrix , my boss Mira's Brother Brad and the rest of the FBI found us he and his partner were miserable piles of blood, sweat, tears, and piss chained to a ceiling Patty begged for me to end it he still has flashes and he will for the rest of his life his partner to but him I burned and sealed that fucking pedophilic skin-walker" he said Rebill smiles

"why did you put your self in that kind of danger?" Ford asked Bill mumbled saying he already asked that

"it was an undercover thing they were the School Girl Rapest they kidnaped pretty boys who worked or went in to Avalon the club and keep them for a week raping the beat them and then after the week they would dump them dressed as school girl with a tattoo somewhere on their bodies of an easter egg with the big dipper in the middle" Dipper explained

"I ....think I get it," Wendy says they looked at her

"he was doing to them what he wanted to do to you but you got away before he could so once he got out he tried to find a replacement for you at the club you danced at," she points out

"Bingo though I found out later his partner chose the place before I even went there but he made a mistake he kidnapped and kept Lady Divyansh fifteen-year-old son Vivaan who just came in to use the phone after his drivers car broke down so the Mythos deviation of the FBI got involved I just so happen to be there at the right time ."

  
"Brads an FBI agent by the way but I was never in any real danger I make a habit to know everything about those I perceive as my enemies and I do mean everything sometimes it's not even legal"

Dipper looks proud

" I have hacked quite a few dark websites over the past couple years I'm the infamous white hat hacker known as Cockblocker69. I am widely known for hacking human trafficking site, child porn site, and cult sites and sending the FBI, CIA, or other countries equivalent of those the information but if your so worried here's a clip of me beating up three guys in an ally" he said pulling out his phone and a projector

every one heads tilted as they watch him move in the projection

"you know I should be more angry about the hacking but I can't get over this. how does your body bend like that?" Fang asked

"ballet and gymnastics a little raw talent plus lots of training from Kai," Dipper says the Four Draconis Flinched "I am more than capable of defending myself"

"any way Hendrix gave me a free tattoo for the bust he was impressed said I was a credit to our kind I'm sure I can get you a discount," Dipper says

"what is he?" Keli asked smiling

"omega" Dipper said

"oh call him that's perfect," Blaze says 

"is no one going to says anything about Dipper flat out torturing two guys and Spiderman'd three dudes in an ally," Wendy says

"it was awesome," Robbie says smiling

"eh I don't see a problem," Will says surprising everyone Keli looked proud

"stop trying to corrupt Will I know it was you who taught him what Kink means" Bill hissed at her

"they were pedophiles they deserve far worst," Fang said will nods

"one was human so not our department and boy I did not teach him about kinks it was Mabel," Keli says

"I have a video of the torture to if you want to see it too, " Dipper says Proudly "it was one of the conditions from them so I could use that spell they want to see what I did with it and the things I'd do to instill fear in him so I could us I got a nine a nine-tenths out of ten Vivi broke my concentration for a millisecond and they noticed" he seem disappointed of that fact

 "also she's right it was Mabel" he added

"show it to me later"Keli and Rebill say the teen nods

"it's a little weird hearing Omega doing that," Blaze says

"Wait, Dippers an omega," Stan said Tad slapped his brother upside the head

"yeah that's why Wills one I'm surprised you didn't put that together but I'd have to say he's more of a Sigma like Ford they are Omega that have had an alpha personal in their head which in this case me when I possessed them 

I left an imprint of my personality and being. probably more on Dipper cause he wasn't in his body with me.i'm not sure if that's a thing in this dimension but that's why the high alpha of the Vermillion cult leader doesn't try to use his omegas as puppets even though he can he knows there's a chance all be it slim he'll create Sigmas" Rebill said Everyone looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language

"what am I the only one who knew I mean I've known most of you Blokes for like an hour *pfft* guess they aren't a known thing here," the black haired teen said

"you are just the grand central station of random information aren't you?" Bill asked

  
Dipper was texting "he says he here well he's in the mountains giving the Manotaurs some ink so he can get some hair for a blood purifying potion his family needs every five years to remove the toxicity from their blood he said he can pencil us in for two days from now until then Will just needs a temp seal like a bracelet or something he said he'd do it for free if we can get some mushrooms from a Gremloblin I'm sure Will can easily get that from his friend" Dipper told them

"wait so Ford is and omega to," Stan said

"yeah so is my dad," the brunette teen said like it was no big deal "we even have our own Returner category Pines Omegas we are marked by physical Abnormalities but it only happens with twin and even then mostly only one twin"

"I know all this Father sat me down before I left for college and gave me our families journals about so I wouldn't get jumped but about your Father, Bill what deal did you make with him and which one of you has his soul," Ford demanded his hand on his blaster

"easy there it was a simple wager deal he's a seer and his powers messed with mine so we made a deal that if I won Weridmaggdon he would give me his powers and join my freaks but if I lost he'd get control of my powers he even gets a free order every year," Bill says backing up

"who. has. his. soul piece." Ford said putting his gun in his face

"come on Sixer that is not really necessary," the blond says squeaking a bit

"it's me," Rebill said

"*groan* that's what I was afraid of," the man said moving the gun

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE" Bill yelled

"stop overreacting it's no the first time I pulled a gun on you today," Ford said putting it away

"that doesn't make it any better," Bill says so quickly it was had to understand what he said

"I don't see the problem this should be a good thing I mean he is evil so if he has it doesn't that mean Xander has more control of him then the rest of us," Kill said

"Oh that is a very good point," Ford said nodding, happy with the outcome now

"why don't you yell at him?" Bill complained

"because he cooks our meals you never upset the person who handles your food," Ford said

  
others in the room nodded the four who live with Tad glances at the man

"plus I've grown to like him he's a great research partner and translator he kept most of your Language comprehension and scientific knowledge he even he helped find the island of Avalon and knows the location of Atlantis, " Ford said

Kill cringed "yes getting to Avalon was easy leaving was a different matter entirely," he said

"yes those Elvin royals really wanted to fuck you don't they," Stan said

"but I didn't want to join their orgy, I'm not going back there ever the crown prince is still stalking me begging me to join his harem a few weeks ago I woke with that asshole on top of me he kept finding our ship before we put up the barrier," Kill said

'the king and queen annoy me' Bill told Kill

"ah yes Elves can be quite voracious," Tad said

"Yes Killian has an understandable fear of Fae now, " Ford says

"I'm kind of afraid to go to Atlantis every fae we meet seems to want to fuck me" Kill said

"Language" Sill said

"Hey, why didn't you say that when Tad and Fez said it?" Bill said

"the adults can say what they want we are children it's not proper," the white-haired teen says crossing his arms

the teens all groaned

the adults smile

"I like him he's a gentleman," Tad says

"well I'm going here," Robbie says handing Dipper a notepad

"this is a pet care instruction notepad," the younger teen says

"Yep good luck you'll need it," Robbie says walking towards the door

"Cock-up and Piss off ya bloody Git," Rebill says flipping him off

"Fuck you too bitch," Robbie says returning the gesture 

"Language" Sill says

"I'm eight-teen I can say whatever I want," Robbie says back

"sorry then" Sill says blushing Robbie walks back and pats his head smiling

"you're fine kid you just keep doing what you think is right ok and keep him in line," the older teen says

Sill smiles "I shall do my best," he says 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long I tried a few days ago but Google kept crashing while I was editing but I let my computer update and it's fine now 
> 
> the Forth of their blood has been revealed did any of you guess it
> 
> also has anyone figured out who Dippers Ex-Boyfriend is if not I'm very disappointed I have left many big hints


	3. Chapter 3

  
after everything calms Down Ford sat the Bills Down at the Mystery Shack kitchen

"so that's all you've done that can be perceived as bad since you became earth bond Punch a Gnome and grabbed some Teens ass out of spite," Ford says to Bill

"in my defense, they Touched Will," the blond says

"Tad is that really all he's done?" the man asked not believing him

"aside from the pranks on April fools days, yes but he got dragged into to that by my sister the pranks he himself chose were harmless in nature," Tad told him

"so as long as we're confessing things Rebel and I have the Journals," Sill says

"what we threw those into the bottomless pit," Dipper says

"yeah well they came back out two and three chose to hit Rebel in the head and back I caught one not to worry though the transdimensional portal blueprints have been completely erased, " Sill says handing Ford Journal one and two

"Rebel give it to them," the white hair teen said Rebill gives the journal to Dipper and whispers something in the smaller teens ear Dipper glances at Sill and nods.

"I have a confession do you remember Tracey and Quattro?" Rebill asked

"you didn't kill them did you?" Dipper says flipping through the journal

"no the opposite, in fact, he turned them into flesh and blood but there were side effects," Sill says

"what kind of side effects?" Dipper asked Rebill and Sill pull out their phones and open them

"what the heck," Dipper says

"yep found out I could teleport small thing I gave them a chose of having Jill as a mother or Kai no surprise they choose Kai, " the black haired teen says

"but why is one a girl?" the smaller teen asked

"Hey, I gave them fair warning that it was a possibility they are now Mason and Maribel they live with Sill at the moment we've been trying to get Belle to remember to wear a bra..... by the way, did anyone else get sick on May 14th or was that just Sill and I" Rebill asked

  
the primary Bills raise their hands Ford writes down the information even Kill whos in the Kitchen with Tad raises his hand

"it was you two wasn't it," Rebill said narrowing his eyes and pointing at Will and Bill

Bill chuckled and Will looked away shyly

"sorry it was our first time feeling the rain we got carried away and stayed out too long," the bluenette says

"told you it wasn't our fault," Rebill told Sill

"so there are more Dippers running around and you all get Sick at the same time," Stan says trying to sneak some food from a plate by the stove Kill slapped his hand with a spoon

"get out of the Kitchin Lee it will be done in ten Minutes," the teen told him Stan walked over and sat at the table

"damn that smells good," Rebill says

"there will be more than enough for everyone, " the redhead says

"I want that one can I have him please," Mabel says biting into one of the Cookies Kill had brought and moaning

"not a chance he's with us," Stan says

"what about high school?" the girl says pouting

"I have my GED already I'm just here for the summer I enjoy my freedom far too much to stay in one place too long" Kill says handing a tasting bowl to Tad

"this is very good but I wouldn't add any more curry power Bill has a problem with Spicy stuff, " he says

"ok what about Will?" the teen asked

"oh he loves spicy food it's just Bill who can't handle it," the man says

"no Bill can handle spicy stuff he's just no good with Mexican and Spanish spicy food like peppers really just hot peppers as a whole Indian and everything else is fine," Will says Tad Nods at Kill to add the rest then some chocolate

  
"where are the Dipper clones now?" Mabel asked still staring at Kills ass

  
"former clones they're their own people now," Sill says

"right former so where are they?" she asked

"at Fiddlefords their Nervous about meeting everyone that's why Fiddleford left he doesn't have a weak stomach he went to get them," Sill says setting the table

"Belles boobs are bigger then your," Dipper says to Mabel smiling

"hey she has an unfair advantage she's not related to Jill," she says

Dipper nods "true, what is she thirty-four? thirty-six?" Mabel asked

"Thirty-seven and three quarters " Sill says the others look at him

"it's not indecent I was the one who took her shopping for bras when Rebel and Mason Wouldn't it was embarrassing though people kept staring at me I was so out of place," he said

"why didn't you ask Wendy you were dating her?" Dipper asked

"we aren't dating never have we just kissed once and hang out but Wendy was there and she was in the dressing room with her I had the gather them while she helped Belle try them on. the girl understandably had no idea how a bra works I'm lucky the woman who owned the place took pity on me and helped me out after she confronted me about being in the store instead of kicking me out " Sill says blushing from remembering the incident

  
"I feel your pain I've been made to go bra shopping with Willow and Mabel. once when I was a child with Jill" Dipper says shuttering

"yes Belle and Mason did mention the Jill thing it's why Mason would not go," the white-haired teen says

"hey didn't you wind up practically working there that day do to customers continually asking you which one would look good on them," Rebill says

"*sigh* yes with my reputation around town and the fact I wasn't acting like a perv they thought I was helping out there that day it did get Belle a discount and I was offered a job but I declined on the later" Sill says the door opens Fiddleford walks in he turns 

 

"well come on only half of them are here I told you," the man says Belle walks in first and looks around

  
"he's right we're clear," she told the other who walked in

"ha he's taller then you," Mabel says to Dipper

"I have the same disadvantage as you remember," he says back

"What took so long your almost an hour late I finally just told them," Sill says

Belle blushed along with Mason

"uh we had a slight hitch," Mcgucket says

Bill sniffed the air and jumped across the room everyone looked at him confused as he started literally climbing the wall his face fearful he hissed

Will was blushing

"*sigh* I'll get the broom," Stan says standing up

"she um she started her first Period," the old man said Belle covered her face with he hands

"we uh had to go get pads and asked Tat's wife how to use them," Mason says

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Belle says Stan keeps poking Bill with the broom trying to get him down

Kill set the large pot of curry on the table

"it's a normal female bodily function then is nothing to be embarrassed about it every human and nonhuman female goes through it. you're just very emotional right now because of the influx of hormones running throughout your body " Kill says pulling out a chair for her

"I'm an omega so after I go through my first heat I probably go through something like that too," Will says smiling at her Bill bats the broom out of Stans' hand and hissed

"Bill get off the Ceiling not all Women have Keli temperament during their time," Tad says

  
the blond jumps down and hides behind Dipper

"well thanks for that watching Bill reaction and Stanley poke him with a broom was fun," Rebill says Belle glared at him and slammed her hands on the table while Bill flipped him off

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU NEVER TOLD US THIS WOULD HAPPEN" she yelled

"hey i told you, you might turn into a girl you just didn't think of what that entailed you two didn't care so long as you became flesh and blood and when I tried to explain it more you just yelled at me to do it so don't" he was cut off when she slapped him he moaned and chuckled "that was nice do it again," she jumps away from him at the reaction

  
they all look at Sill "I did say earlier he was a masochist I wasn't just calling him names you know I was stating a fact" the white hair teen says Ford writes it down

"so do not hit Rebel he enjoys it," Kill says reading Ford notes

  
Sill slaps him upside the head "dang it well my boners gone" the black haired teen says

"he only gets aroused if someone else besides blood hits him it does the reverse if I do it at least but he's right you should have heard him out before you accepted his deal," Sill says

"wait this was a deal?" Ford asked

"not an official one I just did it out of boredom and curiosity that and to see if I still could, it turns out I could not well not alone I had to use Sills fire as well now give me food I am famished and forgot breakfast" Rebill says Kill puts a plate of curry in front of him after Will the black haired teen take a bite his eyes snap open

"Fuck that's good," he says

Sill smacks him upside the head again Bill was smiling

"I take back all my teasing about the apron you Kill are a culinary master," the blond says

"all the spices are freshly Ground from the Greenhouse on the Stan o war III we have different parts for different climate for the plants we made it after the Prince returned the earth Grimoire," Kill says

"wait they gave it back? " Will asked

"no just the prince it was his first gift to me the only one I've kept he keeps leaving me gifts last week he left me some Nector of the gods I gave them to Ford because I don't trust Lee not to try and sell them" the redhead says final sitting down after serving everyone else

"yep the week before that it was a....well Ford did you ever figure out what that was," Stan says

Ford blushed "some things are better left unsaid Stanley," he says shivering

"I was Hesvva wasn't it," Will asked Ford looked away embarrassed along with Kill (it's not a real word I made it up)

"what's that? " Bill asked

"it's like a sex toy but enchanted they are programmed for one person and only activates if said person is naked" Will explained every one looks at Kill

"it didn't get me it almost did when I got out of the shower though. Ford shot the damn thing and destroyed it" he says

"it had him tied up they made it so he couldn't use his strength against it but he could use his levitation he was bouncing around his room like a pinball trying to get it off I did graze him a bit but he heals quite fast," Ford says

"the week before that he sent me chocolates I was too paranoid to touch them Lee threw them overboard," Kill says

"hey wait it's Saturday shouldn't you be getting another gift today," Stan says Kill blushed "oh you already did," 

"Ford said I'm not allowed to talk about it," the teen said

"was it porn?" Bill asked. Kill choked on his food along with Ford

"yeah I win it was porn pay up Tad," Bill says Tad hand him Twenty bucks

"what kind was it Gay, straight, hardcore, Furry," Bill says

"Bill what have I said about talking about stuff like that at the table," Tad says lightly smacking him upside the head the blond pouts

"fine I'll ask later but if Kills stalker touches one hair on Wills fluffy head I'm kicking his ass," Bill says

"I think we can all agree to that" Tad says everyone but Will, Fiddleford, Belle, and Mason nodded at that

"he won't want me I'm to small for his taste and to submissive he likes a challenge I'd be more worried about Sill and Rebel they look like elves minus the ears he might think their his rivals for your affection but less dangerous note he might want them to once he knows they're also Bill and won't try to kill them I'm the only one he won't actually want well not sexually any way he might even want Tad" Will says to Kill finishing his food

"I can not believe I am even saying this but we need Keli" Bill says

"agreed with her reputation alone we should be safe I don't need another being Courting me again not after last time," Tad says

"um Killian" Sill says

"Yeah," The redhead says looking at him

"is that him outside by the trees because he keeps glaring at me," the white-haired teen says Kill looks up sure enough

"Damn it," Kill says stomping out of the shack

"what does it take to get you to leave me alone Olin," he says the others follow him out Ford keeps his hand near his gun

"why are you with other elves?" the prince hissed

"Elves what no those are my brothers like Will and Bill didn't the queen and king tell you about them," Kill says knowing it was the best course of action after what Will had just said

the prince calmed down and disappeared beside Sill and Rebill he smelled them then pulled up their shirts well Rebills Sill shirt is tight he just moans at that fact

"well that's wonderful more of you to love," he says petting Rebills hair who looked ready to bite he was glaring at the hand on Sill's back like he was daring him to lower his hand

 Dipper grabs Olin's wrist and flips him on to his face on the ground he keeps a firm grip on his wrist and plants his foot firmly between his shoulder blades

"how about no, you see this isn't your land its Fords, you are trespassing useless your with the tour which I highly doubt seeing as it's closed today we were having a nice dinner together and you chose to interrupt so how about you go home before I shove my foot up your ass and that is not a metaphor I've done it before " the teen says

"you smell like a fox," the prince says

"that would be Kai my Fathers Alpha," Dipper says twisting his wrist a little more

"Dipper stop you'll start an international incident," Kill says Olin smiles

"no he won't he's an omega he has every legal right to kick his ass so does Ford and he knows it that's why he runs away from Ford but not Stan," Will says the prince flinched not thinking they'd know that it wasn't in the Mythos laws it was in Fae's

"wait I do," Ford says

"yep, so long as he doesn't die you can even shot him, as an omega and owner of this land and your boat it's your legal right it's one of the Faes most Ancient laws they can not overturn it because it was agreed upon by every fae. Fairies, elves, nymphs, etc. every tribe and type agree on that law " Bill says Olin looks into Wills' eye transfixed

"you remind me of a cat I once owned, " he says

"how so?" Will asked tilting his head

"your eyes are like pools of gold and your hair looks as soft and fine as a rabbit," the prince says

"chinchilla," Bill and Tad says his eye shift to Tad

"oh it's you I tried to buy you once as a child," he says Dipper rolled his eyes popped his arm out of its socket making him cry out

"sorry, he crossed a line there. we can all agree on that right" the teen says the others nodded

"yep that's why you don't mess with the Pines family they protect their own " Bill says

"boy did we learn that the hard way," Rebill says

"what the... Dipper" Ford says

"oh right uh so Tads human mother is your third cousin so he's your forth and our sixth so yeah um found that out a few months ago," Dipper says dropping Olins arm

"wait, your Dipper Pines nope fuck that shit I'm out but I'll be back," the prince said losing his cool and disappearing

"oh wow we don't need Keli after all just you," Bill says chuckling

"didn't know I was so infamous well I did but I never thought I would reach that far let's go back inside I'm still hungry," Dipper says

"I want to know what you've done to cause that kind of reaction," Stans said

"it's classified I'm actually bonded by Mythos law, not to divulge that information," the teen says

"what," Ford says

"it's mean if he tells you he'll have to kill you or someone else will unless you sign a none disclosure agreement," Mabel says

"how do you know?" Ford asked Mabel shrugged

"duh I was there I can't tell either, " she says

"what is wrong with this family"Tad says

"hey you're a Pines to your part of this and you know exactly what happened you were privy to the information cause of your father, " Dipper says

"I know but still why weren't you kill for your rejection," the man says

"several reasons, one I'm famous so people would notice if I disappear. two Kai is my imprinted father and he is someone nobody with half a brain would want as an enemy. three with my Magic talent I'm more valuable to them alive than dead. and last but not least the enemy of my enemy is my friend so they know I'll never become theirs so long as they don't make me" the teen explained

"ok that adds up so you're good" Tad says

"oh yeah great I just have to fill an order for them every two to three months I even get paid it's in weapons and Books sure but still it works I'll even get access to Nicoli Faust journals next year so long as I don't show anyone well besides Mabel she's my lab assistant she had to sign a magic confidentiality agreement so she can't tell right Mabel" Dipper says

"yeah yeah I know in the lab your in charge and what happens in the lab stays in the lab," she says

"Ew, don't say it like that it sounds dirty," he says

"hey Pine Tree I have one for you" Bill whispered something in his ear

"the one I never finished that I came up with after you possessed me," Dipper says

"yeah that one please" the blond begs

"Oh I do love the sight of you begging but I'd love to see that guy beg more so yeah I'll finish it but you have to help but you'll have to sign a contract like Mabel, " he says

"yes finally," Bill says

"what did he ask" Ford demanded

"don't worry about it it's only for the guy who tried to get my soul piece from Bill," the teen says

"Oh alright but explain what it's for later," the man says

"only if it works," Dipper says

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Maribel and Mason to make sense you should read the last chapter of Sill and Rebills side story


	4. Chapter 4

  
June 10th, 2015 so the next day

  
"how did this happen?" Kai says looking at Mason and Belle

"it's Dipper and Rebels fault, " Mabel says

"what how I don't understand I never slept with Xander before a few years ago?" the man says very confusedly trying to think back to the party all those years ago for a memory that wasn't there

"ok here's what happened the first summer Mabel and I came the Gravity Falls I found a magic copier I had a major crush on Wendy wanted to hang out with her but I couldn't do it alone and Mabel was busy so I made a bunch of copies of my self these two stole Robbie bike to get him out of the way so they weren't there when the others went crazy they had all the same memories I had up till the time I made them. they survived haven't seen them in years Rebel take over" Dipper says

"well last month I saw them in the woods with Sill and I chased them to an old abandoned haunt mini mart it started raining I was bored so I decided to turn them into flesh and blood I gave them the option of having you as a mother or Jill they chose you so I conjured up two of your hairs thanks for that Xander and I did tell them it was possible one of them would turn into a girl so here they are" Rebel says

"oh my god that's why you pulled out my tail hairs wait but if they were paper copies why did they grow?" Kai asked Xander

"Oh come on look at them you said you wanted a big family also magic copier it copied his magic as well his magic was strong even back then if it had been anyone else they would have stayed the same," the man says smiling

"you could have told me I mean now we'll have seven children living with us instead of five, " the man says

"wait? what? " Dipper and Mabel says

"Rebels going to be living with us," Xander says

"is that why this house has over ten furnished bedrooms," Dipper says smiling and crossing his arms

"well yeah but the Weapons room and your lab are off limits to them," Kai says

"well duh Rebel is a psychopath he's not allowed near yours or Dippers collection," Mabel says

"I am offended by that remark I possess the ability to feel remorse," Rebill says she rolled her eyes

"wait Dipper has a weapon room," Ford, Stan, and Kill say Dipper smiles

"let me show you my toys," he says leading them down the hall to a heavily locked room Dipper lets his magic run over the lock

"recognize Dipper" the screen on the side of the door says

"implement system 4- 5 look but don't touch," the teen says

"Barriers up, " it says the doors open the walls are lined with weapons for Swords to Crossbows

"the Left side is mine the right is Kais a straight ahead are ones we made

Ford, Stan, Rebel, and Kill look around in aw

"This is amazing, " Rebill says Will ran oven to a shelf his eyes shining

"is that a replica of Lionheart," the teen says looking in awe at the glowing gunblade

  
"yep a working one it wasn't easy to make by any means, in fact, all of the weapons on this whole wall are one's Kai and I made from video games we ever made Gender Adapting Dress Spheres and this " Dipper says pulling out a replica of the Master Sword

"it's beautiful, " the bluenette says feeling the sword

"I know right we even make a special something for you," he says putting the Star Seeker Keyblade in Wills' hands

"this is for me," he says smiling

"yep Bill asked me to make it for you," Dipper says Bill is peeking in the room too scared to go into a room with so many weapons with Ford

Dipper rolls his eye's

"Bill just come in no one can touch the Weapons but Kai and I with Look but don't touch in place," the Teen says

Bill sneaks past Ford and over to Will and Dipper Ford looks very happy about his reaction to him

"you asked him to make this for me?" Will asked

"yeah Pine tree were you able to," Bill says

"yep Will take the keychain off and put this one on it," Dipper says handing him one shaped like a book Will looks confused but does it anyway the Key blade turns into Spellbinder

Will gasped

"yeah let me tell you it wasn't easy but I could not get Monochrome or Sweet memory to work the first won't quit whistling and the second made magic bees still working on Ultima Olympia all the ones from DDD and a few others but they look promising I made a soul eater blade to just for fun BUT MABEL STOLE THAT" Dipper says

"IT'S MINE NOW I'M NOT GIVING IT BACK" Mabel yelled

"YOU WILL IF YOU WANT ME TO MAGICALLY ENHANCE IT RIGHT NOW IT'S JUST A PIECE OF METAL," Dipper says back

"I'm also working on a lightsaber so far it's just a fancy blaster," Dipper says holding up Ezra's Lightsaber

"cool I want one" Bill says there was a resounding no thru out the room

"that reminds me," Stan says walking over to bill and punching in the gut

"ow what was that for" Bill whezzed bent over clutching his stomach

"that's for the prequels you asshole" he hissed

Bill cringes "ok then I deserved that and more," the blonds says Stan punches him again but in the arm this time and walks back over to Ford

"Bill, I know how to use every Weapon I have access to the only reason I made Will a Keyblade is because I know he will never use it unless he needs to I have trained since just after our first summer in Gravity falls you haven't and I'm pretty sure you are not the one who got your knowledge of Weapons" Dipper says

the blond straightens up "*hiss* ow who did get that my money's on Rebel or Kill" Bill says looking at the two they shock their head and then started gocking Bill turns back around and finds Will with his hand up looks at him shyly

"damn I think we all lost that bet well except Tad TAD I OWN YOU TWENTY BUCKS," Dipper says

"I TOLD YOU" Tad yells back

"my money was on Sill thought with the Blueprints and everything Mabels was on Rebel and Kai and Blaze bet on Kill so Tad just won Eighty bucks" Dipper says

"Hey, why did no one bet on me?" Bill says pouting

"Bill, Mabel says you tried the cut an apple with the back end of a knife," Dipper says

"ok fair enough but can't you teach me?" the blond asked

"um I would but you have no focus teaching you to use a weapon would be like Letting Mabel in my lab alone near dangerous chemical and expecting things not to go horribly wrong," he says Ford Stan and Kill nod in agreement

"ok that's is bugging me you three stop that you keep agreeing on everything it's annoying, " Bill says pointing at the trio

"we don't always agree just when it comes to certain things like not letting Crazy have dangerous weapons," Kill says

"Bill you can't even control your powers completely you need to master one thing at a time," Will says Bill rubs the back of his head

"ok I can do that we'll revisit the subject once I have better control," the blond says

"that is amazing he might be sane too," Ford says referring to Will

"nope he's not and you'd know that if you ever played Video games with him or seen his collection," Bill says shivering at the last part

"oh that reminds me," Will says walking over to Kill and Rebill he pulls Passes out of his pocket and hands them one each

"here I won them I was invited to play in the tournament I want you to be there," the bluenette says they took them

Kill looked confused "what is Comic-con," he asked

"A comic book convention or comic con is an event with a primary focus on comic books and comic book culture, in which comic book fans gather to meet creators, experts, and each other. Commonly, comic conventions are multi-day events hosted at convention centers, hotels, or college campuses. They feature a wide variety of activities and panels, with a larger number of attendees participating in cosplay than most other types of fan conventions. Comic book conventions are also used as a vehicle for industry, in which publishers, distributors, and retailers represent their comic-related releases. Comic book conventions may be considered derivatives of science-fiction conventions, which began in the late 1930s. they also do video games movies and tv shows" Rebill says examining the card

"you really are a living Wikipedia aren't you," Bill says having read the same thing the other had said when he looked it up himself baring the last part

"thanks, I try upside for me it annoys people, " the black haired teen says grinning

"I gave one to Sill earlier because he's is working today Lazy susan needed a cook. her cook's kid stepped on a big rusty nail and had to be taken to the hospital but he's only working til noon" Will says

"so we're all going" Kill asked

"not Mabel shes going with Grenda and Candy on the Marquis yacht," Dipper says

"would have thought she'd be the first to want to go with the costumes and all," Bill says

"yeah but hey at least you finally get to meet you online friends in persons" Brunette teen says smiling

"wait he has friends?" Kill says it comes out meaner then he meant it to

"Rude just for that I'm not telling any of you about them I'll let it be a surprise," the blond says crossing his arms

"you don't tell them either alright Will," he says Will nods holding the Keyblade close

"oh here for you," Dipper says handing him a long Wooden box with a handle

"that's all the keychains I've made so far that have worked right," he says

"I get to take it with me," Will says

"of course it can't hurt anyone in anyone's hands but yours or mine I enchanted it that way it reacts to my magic signature you have half of mine so it works for you but you wouldn't hurt anyone with it so I don't see a problem with it also it's unbreakable " Dipper says

Will hugs Dipper and thanks him before running off to show Tad

"so does anyone want to see the kinky stuff or are we done in here," the smaller teen says pointing to a door in the far left corner of the room Bill and Rebill start to raise their hands Kill growls and they drop them. they leave the room pouting Dipper locks the room behind them

"sorry but the lab is off limits but on an unrelated note the Bills bodies are older than mine," the teen says

"how do you know?" Ford asked

"there's a barrier around the room that won't let anyone younger than me in," Dipper says as they walk back into the living room will just standing there at the end of the hall watching every one Sill is there sitting on a stool

"we turn Sixteen some time in the last week of June," the Bills all says their eyes glowing for the brief time

"wait how do we know that," they say looking at each other

"damn it they're doing it again," Blaze says in only a pair of torn pants looking disheved

"well at least this time it isn't a problem," Tad says Pacing

"when did Pacifica and Sill get here?" Dipper says

"and why do you all look like it Keli time of the month," Bill asked

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't post last month things were hectic between my sisters birthday, Thanksgiving , cleaning the place, helping my sister get paperwork to get an apartment here and Spyro reignited coming out couldn't afford to it buy I binge played the Spyro games I did have and watched YouTubers play them would have posted earlier this week but I got sick still am and it mostly in my sinuses so my head is killing me but it not as bad right now 
> 
> another reason I didn't post sooner no one commented so I didn't think to


	5. Chapter 5

  
"oh my god we have to be very careful explaining Mason and Belles existence to my Mom she beat my ass just for getting drunk at that party and biting you," Kai says fearfully

"wait Weren't you nineteen at the time?" Mason asked

"yes so I was still underage for drinking at the time and I marked a thirteen-year-old without his consent she bent me over a chair used a boat oar to spank me it hurt like hell," the man says Xander pats him on the back

"don't worry I'll explain it to her while you spare with dipper next Saturday," the man says

"I love you so much I can't wait to marry you this summer," Kai says kissing Xander

"I'm back the Gremlobin was nuts until I told him Will needed it ow," Blaze says stumbling in looking a mess Quills everywhere on his back and the top part of his butt

" come here I'll help you get the Quills out," Tad says snapping his fingers teleporting Blaze shirt off as to not aggravate the quills

"thanks, why did I have to go anyway?" Blaze Asked sitting down on a stool

"because your an Imu Op Alpha meaning you're not affected by Thralls, Stares, or toxins," Tad says pulling out the first quill

"ow yeah I guess if I wasn't these Quills would hurt a lot more why couldn't Taylor be here already," the redhead says

"well this is weird never thought I'd be into guys nice ass by the way," Belle says

"thanks, I'll change once the quills are out," Blaze says

"so nice but where are you underwear also Dippers Bi," Mabel says

"I am wearing them I got penalize for hiding my boxers on April fools day so now I have to wear thongs until July whenever I leave the house," the red-haired man says

"BUT MABEL STOLE THAT" Dipper yells

"IT'S MINE NOW IM NOT GIVING IT BACK" Mabel yelled back

"YOU WILL IF YOU WANT ME TO MAGICALLY ENHANCE IT RIGHT NOW IT'S JUST A PIECE OF METAL" Dipper yelled

"what was that about?" Belle asked

"you have Dipper memories to a certain point you remember Kingdom hearts," Mabel asked

  
Mason and Belle nod

"well Dipper make a Soul eater Blade I stole it, " she says

"is it a cosplay prop or something?" Mason asked

"nope it's a real sword I am going to let him magically enhance it though," she says

"why did you take it," Belle asked

Mabel Pouts "he wouldn't make me a Keyblade like he did For Will and himself," she says crossing her arms

"he made a Keyblade a real Keyblade" Belle asked

"yep it can unlock and lock any lock but not peoples heart, cast small elemental spells, changes forms depending in the keychain and teleports if called but they only works for Will and Dipper in anyone else's hand it's just a prop, " Mabel says

Blaze and Tad Sigh in relief at the last part

"TAD I OWN YOU TWENTY BUCKS," Dipper says

"I TOLD YOU" Tad yells back

"damn it," Mabel Kai and Blaze says

"I told you it'd be Will," the man says

"well if you want your Twenty buck from me you have to unpin my wallet for my ass," Blaze says hissing

"Mabel I'm here," Pacifica says walking in

"Paz I'm so happy your here," Mabel says running over and hugging the blond who looks at Blaze

"did you hire a stripper," the blond asked everyone one the room laughed besides Blaze who was Blushing and the toddlers who were just confused

"no, that my what Sixth Cousin he's Tad Brother," Mabel says crying with joy

"oh and the look-alikes," Paz says gesturing to Belle and Mason

"their Dippers paper clones turned human but they got the chose to not have Jill as a mother," the brunette girl says

"then why is one a girl?" the blond asked

"it was a possible outcome from the spell but why aren't you more surprised," Mabel says pouting

"after yesterday nothing surprises me about your family," she says Yuri and Zeke walk over and looks up at her

"your Pretty," they say smiling

"aw aren't you two adorable," Pacifica says Smiling at them the boy take her hands and lead her over to the sofa beside Mason and Belle

she looks at Belle "you need better clothes" Pacifica says  
Belle pulls at her shirt

"what's wrong with my clothes?" she asked

"for one their Boys clothes and two, they do nothing for your Figure," the blond says Blaze yelps as tad pulls one of the quills out of his ass cheek

"damn be careful it's still tender from last month," the redhead says

"I said I was sorry but it was Bill's bed I broke and at least that time you didn't wreck your shirt," Tad says

"Context that needs context, "everyone but the toddler says

"Will is a rare type of Omega that can Disperse Pharomaons that makes Alphas outside their blood powerless and or act drunk for a short time we went into bills room after Keli tore off our shirts and started picking on him Blaze got the brunt of the pheromones so he kept falling over I finally just pick him up a threw him on the bed as I was throwing him my strength came back since I was using all my strength I could under the effects so I used all my strength to throw him I broke the bed in half and the springs stabbed him everywhere one almost went up his ass" Tad says

"hey you didn't have to tell them that part" Blaze says

"no no, pull it back on," Mabel says the two men look Belle had taken her shirt off

"why we're all girls or Relatives," she says Mabel look at Tad and Blazes reactions

they shrug "nice bra," Tad says and continues they know its a real compliment

"thanks, Sill picked it out," She says Tad goes back to work they lived with seven sisters and their eldest sister walks around in her underwear all the time they are immune to the effects of seeing women in their underwear

"hey Sill he can Heal Blaze with his flame when he gets here later," Mabel says everyone looks at her

"Mabel these wounds are not bad enough to need cauterizing," Tad says Mabel slaps her forehead and laughs

"oh duh you weren't there Sill has Healing flames," Mabel says the three demon adults in the room were silent for a second then started panicking Tad put all the Quills out at once with his power

"ow motherfmmm," the redhead says Blaze runs over to Kai

"where your Mirror phone?" the man asked Kai points him to the direction it is while he grabs his phone (the error was on purpose he's frantic)

"Aaira I need Pari now we have a code Phoenix repeat code Phoenix. no not just alpha, demon" he says

"I'll go get Sill, " Tad says teleporting away

"what's happening?" Mabel asked

" you know how they explained how Will has to get a tattoo because he's impossible," Kai says

"Yeah, " Mabel says

"well healing flames aren't a possible things for demons or Alpha so Sill might need one too," he says

present time

Fang stomps in "which one?" he asked Tad points to Sill the man walks over to the confused teen

"show me let it all out," the demon says

"what?" Sill asked

"Oh gods context your flames show him your flames," Blaze says

"oh ok," Sill says he takes off his gloves and breaths deeply letting his flames slowly engulf his body Fang carefully puts his hands in the flames

"uh guys I'm three feet away and my wounds are healing" the red-haired man says Fang looks over at him he steps ten feet away from Sill and bites his hand deep everyone in the room flinches he holds up his hand watching it for thirty seconds then wipes it off there was nothing there the only proof it existed was the blood

"will someone please explain to me what's going on I was finishing up at the greasy diner and then Tad shows up and teleports me here I don't understand," Sill says

"Dipper can Hendrix do another tattoo," Fang asked

"ok I can see but I'm confused this whatever this is wasn't in any of the books I've read," Dipper says

"those demon blood don't have healing flames especially not Alphas don't freak out so much I saw the problem a few months ago and cast a stabilizing spell on his hair, " Rebill says Sill touched his hair confused

"those only last a month," Fang says

"yeah so, I kept casting it," the teen says

"and you didn't think to tell us," Kai says

"I didn't know you till yesterday," Rebill says raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms

  
the demon adults all think about it

"well he's not wrong, " Blaze says Aaira and another Woman pops into the room she looks from fang to Sill who is still on fire

"Pari" Aaira says the second woman runs over to Sill and engulf her self in normal looking flames their flames react

"it's is as Kai Says but these aren't just healing flame their flames of Creation the flames of the goddess," Pari says

"what those are just a fairy tale they don't exist surely your wrong plus he's not a woman," Fang says

"my Sister is never wrong about these things you know that. Dipper what did I says about this boy" Aaira says

"*sigh* that is he turned out to be involved he was my responsibility. look I didn't call you and I didn't know I need more information I didn't know there were different kinds of Alpha but he is stable if that's what your all worried about here" Dipper says making Sill aura visible to everyone else

"see right here if he was unstable this line right here would be thinner and that one over there wouldn't exist in fact his magic more stable then most amazingly so," Dipper says they all looked at the map of Sills magic core

"this is what you see all the time," Tad asked

"no only when I want to I can control it also I can't use it too much or I get sensory overload can't imagine what would happen if it was active all the time," the teen says

"this is... it's so......"Pari says

"pure this soul is clean of all Sin. that should only exist in a newborn babe" Aaira says she walks over and grabs Sill's hand

"krpaya mere bete se shaadee karo," she says (Please marry my son)(it's Hindi)

"NO" Kill and Rebill says Sill just looks confused

"aap hindee bolate hain," she asked (You speak Hindi)

"beshak aap jaanate hain ki vah keval chhah maheene tak jeevit raha hai, vah ek bachche kee tarah hai," Rebill says (Of course you know that he has been alive for only six months, he is like a child)

"use lambe samay tak rahane aur usase adhik anubhav karane kee jaroorat hai isase pahale ki aap usase kuchh poochhen" Kill says (he needs to live longer and experience more before you ask him something like that)

she shrugs "main kuchh varshon mein phir se poochhata hoon" Aaira says Dipper is trying desperately not to laugh with Kai, Fang, Blaze, and Tad (I'll ask again in a few years then)

Sill dispelled his flames dipper did the same with his projection

"will you stop this is all very confusing what did you ask me," Sill says

"she wants you as her Childs Alpha" Will says

"Kill and Rebel were arguing that you are to nieve to be making choices like that" Dipper says smiling

"are Sill and I the only one who can't understand different languages," Bill says

"I didn't retain it I just learned Tad has all sorts of Language learning books, " Will says

"I just speak different languages on auto some times after people speak to me in them on occasion I don't even realize I'm speaking a different language until Lee or Ford tell me," Kill says the two men nod

"I retained all our literary knowledge, " Rebill says shrugging

"wait all" Mabel asked smiling

"ug yes everything," he says his eyes twitching

Aaira smiles "even" she starts

"yes yes even that let's not speak of it," the teen says

"even the Twilight novels," Belle asked

" **_Twilight is not Liticute_** it is garbage but yes also I'm am looking for a way to erase them from my mind so far I've only found a way to erase the first two books," Rebill says annoyed

"wait do you remember what's in our books," Kill asked

"yep all fifteen earth, fire, wind, water, darkness, light, lightning, space/time, life/creation, death/destruction, alchemy, souls, adfectus, power, and of course my favorite knowledge every page of course 90% of the spells can only be used by meat bags if they have the book the spell is in so that pertains to me too. how do think I turn them into flesh and blood" he says gesturing to Mason and Belle Ford was just relieved he couldn't cast much of the spells without the books

Aaira looks at the two "ok I just notice why is one shirtless" she asked

"Pacifica said my clothes were bad," Belle says

"I didn't say to take them off in front of everyone," Pacifica says

"that girl is human are you going to erase her memories," Aaira asked Fang

"hands off Zodiac piece privy to Information," Bill says giving Pacifica a thumbs up

"ah yes but the Shikigami were not in your report," she says to Fang again

"it's in mine I sent it this morning it should be there tonight," Tad says bowing politely

"good your on top of it no problem there but you," she says Ponting at Rebill

"you did not get authorization to cast that spell, " she says

"it was the Quodammodo novam vitam, not the Cantatio vitae there are no laws against it because no one has ever been able to do it on this earth. also, it's my spell I can do what I Bloody want with it" Rebill says crossing his arms

"besides that one of the parental DNA holders knew of his plan and he's underage so even if he did cast the Cantatio vitae you couldn't do anything to him," Will says Pari was over with him petting his hair

"so your the one who knows the laws," Aaira asked

Will nod "yes miss I know them all human Fae, Mythos even other worlds," he says

"so cute my daughter would love you," Pari says

"who are you kidding all your Children and your Wife would love him," Fang says

"Hey, of course, my Alpha would love him, look at this boy he's just so sweet and cute," the woman says hugging Will

  
the bluenette looks at Bill "nope not doing it" the blond says

"because it's yours and it's scary as hell" Bill says

"yes well .......no no I get it..........oh hell no Keli been corrupting you so bad......... I know she your partner in the tournament but..........well yeah............hey that's not fair I try" the blond says everyone looks at them confused but Kill who looks at him and tilts his head his eyes flash Pari backs aways somewhat confused

"hey you stay out of this Kill .............well if you so with him on this you hold it.......good" Bill says Kill holds out his hand Will sets the Keyblade down and reaches into his Sweater pocket and pull out a white teddy bear with Eight Black and white tentacles instead of legs and a big gaping mouth with sharp teeth every one but Bill Rebill and Blaze jump at the sight of it he puts it in Killians hands

"oh my god Will I told you not to bring that" Tad says rubbing the bridge of his noes

"no you said not to bring Freddy or anything creepy" Will says

"that thing is terrifying" the man says

"yeah but Will thinks its cute so its not creepy to him so loophole" Bill says

"*sigh* your right I should have just said not to bring anything Mark sent him some times I hate your friends Bill," Tad says

"hey at least they make him happy" Blaze says

"I like Snowball he's cute," Will says Kill stares at the stuffed animal trying to see what Will sees

"well I think its awesome" Rebill says Smiling at it

"well I can see the crazy now," Stan says

"Snowball isn't even the creepiest one he owns he has ones so scary he has to keep them on a shelf in his closet some of them are bloody with bones sticking out," Bill says

"one of thems Slenderman Tad fainted when he saw that one" Blaze says

"why am I holding this again," Kill asks Will reaches into his pocket people look on edge until he pulls out a folder he walks over to Aaira and hands it to her

"here it a map to that thing I took from the Mythos council two centuries ago it also tells you how to get to it sorry but I was summoned to do it," the teen says bowing lightly

"that's nice but why give it to me," she asked

"because it's in India," he tells her rocking on the balls of his feet

"got anything else in there we should worry about, kid" Blaze asked pointing at his pockets Will sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out and white Inari Fox it looks like it could be alive

"oh that's ok then it's creepy but in a cute way," the red-haired man says Tad sighs Will puts it away and walks back over to Kill and takes Snowball holding it up

"Mark likes to send me things Bill says he was trying to scare me the first time but I never thought they were scary their cute right" Will says

"not everyone has the same ideas of cute Will like how Bill is only attracted to men while the most guys are attracted to Women not everyone's going to agree with what you like but if you think it's cute no one else opinion should matter for example I think the boys like Snowball" Kai says pointing to the twin in front of Will looking a snowball

  
the bluenette crotches down and shows them the bear

  
Yuri touches the teeth in aw

"it's so cool like papas peekaboo face," Zeke says  
they Look at Kai he smiles a bit

"what I did I one Halloween and it made them happy so I kept doing it," Kai says

"do it, papa," Yuri says Kai sigh covers his face with his hand

"Peekaboo," he says removing his hand he had transformed his face he grins ear to ear like a Cheshire cat showing of large shape teeth his eye completely green all but the twins, Xander, Dipper, and Mabel jump having all seen it before

he shakes his head and it goes back to normal the twins are clapping happily with Will

"don't look at me like that I'm half Kitsure a fox I have form changing powers it's not my real face," he says to Ford and Stan they sigh

Kai transforms into his Kitsure form his four tails waving behind him he didn't have his horns or wings for some reason they only came out on Halloween he didn't know why

"this is what I look like, " he says smiling showing his teeth only his canine were sharp he clothes change to accommodate his tails  
Xander kisses his cheek "isn't he handsome" he says Kai hugs him

"see that's how you transform father you don't tear your shirts or your pants" Tad scolded

Fang pouted " but it's so much easier to rip them off," he says

"easy isn't always better Lord Fang," Pari says

"hey don't pick on me Aaira tell them to stop," the man says pouting

"Fang you know their right you go thru too many clothes because of your habit," the woman says

"Blaze you understand right," Fang says

"cut him some slack unlike Keli it's not as indecent plus at least he doesn't go around tearing off other people clothes or strip naked" Blaze says those who knew Keli noded

"yeah training with her was not easy if Taylor hadn't taken over then.......... wait if you're all here Wheres Keli?" Kai asked those who knew her eyes widened

"Oh shit," Tad says teleporting away just as someone came from the back yawning

"Hey Ryan you get enough sleep you did have to vacate your house pretty fast plus you had to go get tested and only got here at five in the morning, " Kai says not even transforming back

Ryan looks at him

"that's still going to take some getting used to, " the man says grabbing some Powerade out of the fridge

he looks around "you guys having a party if so it's a terrible one where's the music?" the man asked

"You sure you're ok you did have to file that police report before you left when one of your 'fans' jumped you," Xander asked

"I'm fine I just need to adjust ok, " Ryan says he grabs one of Kais tail

"Hey," Kai says slapping his hand

"sorry just making sure it was real," he says

"another human" Aaira asked

"seal type Returner but still sealed," Dipper says

"ah and who is he?" she asked

"uncle he's Jill's half Brother," the teen says Ryan hissed

"don't say that name," he says

"you're never going to get over so long as you fear the name," Dipper says

"I don't fear the name it's still sinking in ok it's been like two weeks cut me some slack," Ryan said sitting at the table

"hey Stanford hey Stanley how you doing?" he asked

"uh fine, why are you here?" Ford asked

"I'm crashing here til I find a place apparently my Sister been drugging and letting men fuck me since I was ten without my knowledge or consent and bugged every room in my house everywhere and letting people watch me since I moved in eight years ago I found out on the thirtieth of last month she had tons of pictures and video but I don't remember anything from the times she sold me but and I hate my self for even thinking it a least I don't have it as bad as Ethan. I think I feel worse for him then myself at least I'll never remember any of it" Ryan rants

"that's upsetting can we leave" Pari asked

"um yes this seems like a family affair we should not intrude" Aaira says teleporting them aways

Kill sits down by him "I know the feeling, not the sex part but the knowing some things happened that you did but never being aware or able to remember part also the Stalker thing but mines probably better looking he is an elf" Kill says

"Santa or lord of the rings," Ryan says Kill looks confused

"Lord of the ring, "everyone says who saw Olin and knew what Lord of the Rings was so everyone but Kill and the toddlers

"I like those books," Sill says smiling at Rebill

"wait till you see the movies," the black haired teen says

"oh damn this is my life now everything has just gotten so weird," the man says

"you'll get used to it I have," Pacifica says Tad Teleports in his clothes are a mess and he covered in dirt with Keli in a similar state who is laughing

"what the heck happen," Blaze asked

"I got pulled in to a grudge match between her and the Manataur chief," Tad says

"come on it was.." she stopped Ryan was looking into her eyes he froze, their eyes shone she stood up never breaking eye contact Fang looked ready to piss his pants with glee

Mabel squeed Kai facepalmed with Tad, Blaze thru his hands in the air Will was smiling and Bill Groan/Screamed

"what the fuck are we missing," Rebill says pulling at his own hair not liking being out of the loop as she walks over to the man she lifted her hand Ryan stood up mirror the action Tad snapped his finger her clothes change instantly

"GET DOWN" Blaze yelled they all hit the deck

 Rebill pushed Sill down his finger lightly touching skin he hissed but only one person noticed him flinch and made a mental note

their fingers touch and the room is blasted with energy except for Will he just stood there unaffected with the twins behind him and Mason he nodded off at some point and jumped up only to be knocked over the couch

"wow that's what she looks like" the bluenette says every one looks up Mason groaned pulled himself up Keli stood there in her Draak Duvel form the clothes Tad had changed her into framing her Golden-Tail and Wings but that's not what was most shocking to most it was Ryan cheeks he had silver Moon but on the right cheek and a gold sun on his left they were both glowing his eyes to for a second Kill swore he turned in to a giant butterfly man with six arms and his wing had hit him but no one else seems to see it if they did they didn't say anything

"oh my god that was... what was that," Ryan says smiling she leaned down kissed him on the lips

"you are my one," she says smiling

"I'm a what omf," he says as she picks him up and twirled him around

"look at you your so sturdy, not brittle at all what five eleven," she says

" six foot I don't understand," Ryan says

"YOU ZINGED," Mabel says excitedly

"they what," Dipper says

"Fire Draak and Water Draak only have one mate in the whole world even other Draak find it hard to find someone that's compatible with them that's why there's so few of them that and sometimes their born as the same second gender as their mate Damn it Keli I wish you wouldn't hold energy in like that if this house wasn't magically reinforced all our windows would be broken we just moved in" Kai says

"oh screw your Windows I found my Mate and he's perfect," she says

"ok I think I got it I'm your soul mate," Ryan says blushing

"yes, the one person in this world meant for me and I for you. now tell me your name" Keli says

"um I'm Ryan, Ryan Uriah Logan," he says (that's right I finally gave them a last name )

"damn first Taylor and Ethan now you and Ryan what the heck next you're going to tell me, Cliff is Tad's mate," Kai says he looks at Xander

"what?" he says Fang and Blaze look at him

"no Cliffs not his mate they met before remember," Keli says pulling her demon form in she sits down with Ryan in her lap

"this is weird" Kill says

"tell me about it .............no seriously tell me about it I fell asleep and woke up to this shit," Mason says

"later so wait, Taylor is Ethan's mate who is Ryans brother, " Keli says

"yep but he is damaged by... you all know who he um he's moving here I got Taylor transferred but not until mid-July Ethan mom insisted he spends a month with them," Kai says

"yay this day just keeps getting better I found my mate and favorite Sparing partner is coming to live here," Keli says Xanders is looking into Fangs eyes he smiles

"I'm going to stay a few more days Will gets his stabilizer mark tomorrow as well," the man says

"ok fine I don't care right now but I'm getting mom she'll know how to handle this madness, " Tad says

"ok go get Claira but be....ok never mind it's you I don't need to tell you that, " Fang says Tad disappears

The twins were playing with Will and Snowball now

"ok let's see them I know you brought more Tads not here," Bill says to Will who pouts and shoves his hand in his pocket and puts out a slender man plushie and hands it to Bill

"and the other ones," the blond says

"but," the bluenette says

"no buts hand them over you can keep Snowball and Fox but the others are going back home," Bill says holding out his hand Will pulls out two more plushies one was a small black Gloomy Bear Bunny plush a Chuckie doll plushie

"I see the bump Will that's not just Fox in there," Bill says Will looks at the twins and bites his lip nervously

"oh dear lord you didn't you brought Penny," Bill says

"it was an accident I swear I forgot I put her in my pocket yesterday I know I'm not supposed to bring her out of the house," the bluenette says

"ok kids time to play hide and seek with Will" Bill says

"can I take this?" Yuri asked picking up Gloomy Bear Bunny

"um sure that ones not creepy now go," the blond says once the twins are gone Ford Rebill and stan back away from Will

"I wouldn't look if I were you I've seen Penny," Keli says to Ryan

"I'm going to need a bag to hide this in Llama close your eyes trust me," Bill says Will pulls out a decaying Panda bear with the most realistic fake bones and blood you would ever see Bill quickly put it in the bag Kai threw him

"Well I'm awake now and scared shitless of Wills closet, "Mason says eyes wide

"Damn it Will always check your pocket, " he says packing up the others

"what about Blacky," Will asked

"I really don't think Tad cares about Blacky you have those Gloomy Bear Bunnies all over your room he even bought you some ever that Miku Hatsune one honestly Will I bet you have more stuff animals then the twins," Bill says

"I collect them I don't play with them I just like to carry them around," the bluenette says

"I'm taking these home but I'll put them in their assigned spot," the blond teen says

"can you bring Ginger she not creepy right," Will asked

"Blaze" bill says

"yeah sure Gingers fine it's cute Creepy like the other ones like a fox he has. while your there bring me clothes ...............my clothes mainly pants" Blaze adds as Bill leaves

"holy crap kid you are insane," Stan says

"Maybe I better go find Yuri and Zeke," Will says running off but not before handing Dipper the Keyblade

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I got a Switch for Christmas then Kingdoms hearts 3 came out this chapter has been sit on my computer unedited for months
> 
> please comment


	6. Chapter 6

  
"finally thanks kid" Blaze says taking his clothes and going to the bathroom

  
"I expected you to mess with him bring something embarrassing," Mabel says disappointed

"if you mess with someone all the time they get wise and they no longer react how you want, too little and they think you're soft you got to keep it balanced so they never see it coming also I live with him so I have to be careful not to push my luck" Bill explained

Fang looked at Keli

"what the boy can learn you know," she says now in a love seat with Ryan

"so where were we?" she asked Ryan

"ok so I've never had a study Girlfriend I was never really in to guys but apparently they were very into me I was in the honors program with Xander and Ethan but Ethan and I graduated a year later than him I received a masters degree in chemistry at the age of nineteen and got a job two year later i worked there until I was fired last month when a student intern got hurt because he had no idea what he was doing so I was the scapegoat even though I wasn't even in charge of him.

so Kai hired me to work at his company I am also hiding from a bunch of johns that get some sick thrill out of watching me live in my house and paid Jill for it. I lost my virginity at ten when I always thought I lost it a twenty to a girl I also have to go to federal court in September for her trial" Ryan tells her

"......can I please burn her now," she asked Bill

"Will says Pine tree punishment was the best but it won't work on her she'll never feel sorry," Bill says

"what do you mean?" Fang asked

"Oh she's a psychopath I'm not calling names that woman is a Psychopath she has no remorse she can't feel it she incapable of feeling it I remember now when she was Nine she tried to give him to a demon as a toddler the demon tried to summon me to make the child free of his predestined bond so he could claim him

  
I had certain lines I would not cross I did not deal in ABO dynamics, I didn't deal with small children under the age of eight, and I certainly don't deal with Mewmen children even sealed ones like him so I possessed him and had him put you back at your parents house where they would find you

  
then I cut off his ear and threw him in the river he lived I think he still alive I don't know I put a spell on you so any damage done by or because of her would never stay on your body" Bill says

"why didn't you say anything and why did you help?" Dipper asked

"Well for one I did not remember until a little bit ago when they Zinged and two I hated her she was a little bitch back then to, you know she suffocated a newborn baby once it was awful," he said

"what Baby?" Kai asked

"ok so I was just going from dream to dream minding mine own business," Bill said

"Bull shit" Ford coughed

"I was because you were being a butt and not sleeping ok so I stumbled upon a new soul now no one knows this but I love new souls they are so fun to play with like real fun you like you human play with babies their so cute bright and tiny like little energy beings " Bill says waving his finger like one would at a baby

"focus," Dipper says

"Oh right, so anyways I was just playing with him when he started to stir I saw this three-year-old stand over him with a pillow she put it over his face. so instead of letting the little light be snuffed out I took it with me the sad thing is she didn't have to kill him he had the onset of whopping cough he was going to die soon anyway" Bill says the room was silent

"Nick was right she did kill him," Kai says sadly

"Bill wheres the babies soul," Fang asked worried for its fate

"I uh I kinda gave to Ethan," he says

"WHAT" all the adults in the room yell

"um yeah, his own soul wasn't coming into being he was meant to be stillborn so I gave him the new soul of Nicoli well almost new I guess. I did it mostly to spit her she messed with my play time so I also made it so her father could only make boys from then on" Bill says floating around as one would floating in a pool

"Bill," Xander says

"what I held grudges ok I really wanted to play do you know how hard it is to find a new soul like that one it was playful and weird I like weird most humans are just reincarnated from used souls that have been cleansed," the blond says crossing his arms and pouting

"*he* if Connie knew that she'd be so happy she's already his godmother to know her sons' soul was reincarnated as Ethan, " Ryan says smiling

"wow I can't believe it you did something good as a dream demon all be it for selfish reasons but still," Ford says

"yeah yeah I got poked fun of by Pyronica for that little 'good deed' " Rebill says

"we did?" Bill asked

"yep, she teased of for over ten earth years for it. calling it cute we were not cute well not before this and that" the black haired teen says gesturing to their bodies mostly towards where Will went

"why do you two seem to have so many of the same or connecting Memories?" Ford asked

"that would be me I shared with him some of the memories I am like the way station of their power and Memory if I think one of them should not have a memory they don't have it but if they need it to maintain balance I show them except Kill and Sill for some reason theirs won't let them remember, Kill formed to far away to accept anything big or crazy and Sill is the part that was to buried to have the memories so his mind can't accept them either" Xander says

  
Tad pops in with a woman with her light red hair in a messy bun a light blue dress shirt and a pair of black capris her light grey-blue eyes slited as always standing at 5'8 1/2

  
Claira smiled when she spotted Keli

she walks over and starts to examine Ryan

"Oh my aren't you gorgeous my first baby finally found her mate I'm so happy," she says hugging him

  
Will runs in with the twins Bill throw Will a red Skelanimals Jae the Wolf 6" Plush he calls it Ginger because he already has a normal one names, Jae

"oh it's Ginger," Tad says not bothered by it at all he thinks Skelanimals are cute to

"we forgot to tell Will to put Penny back after you did his laundry and put his clothes away," Blaze says

Tads eyes widen "oh god please tell me the Twins didn't see it," he says

"nope Bill had them hide while he quickly shoved it in a bag and took it home," the man says

"Oh thank god I may just go to Comic-con to give Mark a piece of my mind what was he thinking," Tad says

"he also brought Slenderman and Chucky," Belle says

Tad sighs and rubs his temples

"Will you grounded no video games this week," the man says

"hey we have to practice for the tournament," Keli says

"fine then I'm taking Paulie for the week," he says

Will pouts

"so is Tad the dad or Mom of the house?" Dipper asked

"MOM" Keli, Blaze, Bill, Will, and Mabel say

Bill looks at Will 'do you think I should tell Connie about Nicoli and Ethan is it legal' the blond asked

'as the mother of Nicoli she has a legal right to know but so does Ethan's birth mother' Will says

' that and it would give the woman some comfort she just disowned her only living child rightfully so but now ....she's lost far too much you should tell her' Kill says

' she coming here next month with Taylor and Ethan, Dianna to they should be here on the eighteenth ' Xander adds in smiling

'oh right, the deal. so is there something specific I should tell her or do I just show her' Bill asked

' i think Will and I should show them' Xander says

"agh what that incisive whispering," Rebill says picking at his ears

"I hear it too," Sill says covering his own ears

"they're starting to connect" Will whispers the words dawn on Bill but not the one you would think

"Whisper you have Whisper don't you," the blond says

"hey I can have Whisper Tad says Whisper is fine," Will says pouting Tad nods

"yeah those little Furrykami things are cute," the man says

"don't change the subject" Rebill hissed

"oh he's not Bill just have A.D.D," Dipper says

"oh so what was the whispering?" the black hair bill asked

"it's their telepathy your starting to connect with them more the longer your in the same place pretty soon you'll be able to talk to each other from anywhere in the world with just a thought" Xander explained

"Bill, Will, and I are going to sit Ethan Connie and Dianna down a explain the soul rebirth Bill performed," the man says to Fang

"ok I'll get you the papers for the first one to sign as she is not Magical aware," the man says

"thank you," Xander says smiling Claira walked over to Fang

"we have an Omega internally but his outer structure is like that of an alpha," she says

" no wonder she always used other alphas as pillow we always just thought her Mate was also an Alpha one time I'm glad we were wrong," Fang says

"whats a Mewmen?" Pacifica says

everyone looks at her

"I um is there a rule against talking about that" Dipper says

"well not at least not in a barrier area like Gravity Falls wait do you actually know what a Mewmen is," Fang says

"well yeah my first boyfriend was half Mewmen and I went to their Starfall festival with Lycus my most recent boyfriend," Dipper says

"wait are we gay?" Mason asked

"no Bi," the other teen says

"Mewmen are like humans in a dimension closely parallel to our own they on the planet Mewny the royals with magic all have cheek marks but theirs a usually match the royals with those marks can also turn into human butterfly which is why their last name is Butterfly but here's the kicker that has me really confused you and Cliff have royal marks" Blaze says

"what, I do?" Ryan says feeling his cheeks

"I know why, here," Dipper says he waves his hand and the story from the connecting world appeared

they read it "so that's it I never went to Mewny much after Eclipcia reign but damn that's one self-sacrificing queen," Bill says

"she let him go so he could be happy that's the hardest thing a mother can do," Claira says sparing a glance at Tad

"I still don't get it why is it strange I have these supposed marks," Ryan asked

"those marks are reserved for a select few people ones with power the power to become the ruler of Mewny but it has always been a Queen males have never had them at least not in this timeline," Rebill says

"alternate one yes but only one out of hundreds oh except Justen the Boy queen that was a trick on my part ha...... uh that's why I don't go to Mewnie their still pissed about that gender swap from while he was in the womb" Bill says

"but don't fret your stable well Cliff is so by extension I'm guessing you are," Tad says

"he really has them too," Ryan asked

"well yes but he can hide them" Tad adds they then proceed to Explain Cliffs problem and relocation

"wow he's that strong " Ethan says

"yes but unlike you, he was already returned when he went thru puberty then he went thru Mewberty at age sixteen they were little yellow half circle or are they moon well anyway he kept getting them all over his body and shedding them there were piles of them everywhere he went crazy. he was climbing walls flying around grabbing people spitting sticky silk, cocooning everyone male, female he didn't care if he found them attractive me too. luckily it only lasted for a few hours but we did not know that at that time it was truly terrifying, now he has these little tiny yellow gossamer wings" Tad explained

"look I said I was sorry but I was Busy I thought you could defuse the situation," Fang says

"Six hours I was stuck to the ceiling for Six hours cause a parently the cocoon was fireproof " Tad says

"hey I was there too," Blaze says

"yes but you slept thru the whole thing," the purple haired man says

 

"I think we have more pressing matter right now," Ford says

"hum" Tad says

"Wills on fire" Kill says, sure enough, the Bluenette was engulfed in golden flames

"so unfair I'm the one who touched Rebel," Bill says pouting Kai has a barrier around Will

"they won't burn anyone unless he wants them to dear its Rebel and Kill whose flame you have to worry about Wills flame are their own barrier your just putting a barrier on a barrier," Xander says Kai shrugs and Drops it

"cool their cool" Yuri says touching the flames

"sorry I freaked out, kids and all" Kai says

"Snowballs not on fire so I figured as much but yeah Will has a shield to protect him .......oh or whoever crawls in," Bill says as Zeke climbs on Wills back also engulfed in flames

"Zeke get out of Wills bubble that's very invasive," Xander says

"ok daddy," Zeke says climbing out of the bubble Xander walks over and stick his hand through the flames he touches Will's forehead

"there now you know," the man says Wills flames disperse

"hey Question Fe..mm I mean Stan have you ever Watch once upon a Time the tv show," Bill asked smiling

"uh ha yeah maybe," he says seeing where he was going with this

"ha I knew it," the blond says Ford and Kill were confused Mabel, Kai, Rebill, Tad, and Blaze Groan

Bill holds up his hand up grabbing the air "eh eh" he says they all walk over and hand the blond the Twenty bucks each

"I don't get it," Kill says

"he named you after Captain Hook from the show, " Bill says Handing Mabel back her money

"what the heck?" she asked

"I want you to use it to turn Killian into a Pirate," he says Smiling then hands Stan Half the money

 

"that for winning me the bet fair is fair," Bill says

"hey your alright kid," the man says pocketing the money

"Stanley" Ford says

"what he cursed like a sailor when he got mad and it worked it's not my fault you don't watch tv," Stan says

"at least it was a real name and not one that was made up I'm just glad I didn't take that bet," Dipper says he looks at his watch

"Kai it five til four," he says

"Oh right well let's go get change which regiment," Kai says

"Um let's go with number one to break it in," Dipper says standing up

"weapons," the fox asked

"Jitte or Tonfa toss a coin," the teen says as they walkaways

"what's going on?" Ford asked

"they're going to train they train from Four to five thirty every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday if they are able to," Xander says

"is that safe?" Ford asked

"they've been doing it for years baring Summer and holidays but you can't go in today they have to make sure everything is functioning right today," the man says starting to gather ingredients

"Killian, Sill, Tad if you're going to stay for Dinner I could really use some help, " Xander says

"uh sure can Fiddleford come over?" Sill asked

"of course if Lloyd wants to he can come over as well," Xander says  
the two half-demons call their guest, washed their hands, and get to work

"a roast isn't it a little late to make a roast" Kill asked

"roasts I have a large pressure cooker and honey," Xander says

"Honey," Sill and Kill says Tad chuckles

"Honey works like pineapple juice, that can also tenderize meat. Honey has enzymes called protease. Protease is known for the breaking down of protein, and it is also present in the human body and is part of the digestive process" Rebill says

"you can cook?" Tad asked Rebill shrugs

"don't know but I do know every food fact and recipe that has ever been written down its part of my literary knowledge," the teen says

"how big is this Pressure cooker I've never seen one this big before," Tad says impressed it fits over two burner

"you think Weapons are the only thing those two make hell they build and magically enhanced our Fridges so things last longer things can last for weeks in them and still be fresh even organic things," Xander says

"it's impressive is the cooker magically enhanced," Kill asked putting four well-sized Roast in the cooker

"not in the way you think the cooker itself is spelled not to break or decay but the working themselves are not food taste better without magic," Xander says taking the roast back out one by one and starts rubbing them with the honey Kill blushed

Tad was cutting up Mushroom Carrots and shallots

"what shall I do?" Sill asked

"can you make dessert?" Tad asked

"I don't really do sweets I try to keep things healthy," Sill says

"Hey sweets can be healthy you just have to use the right ingredients," Kill says

"Alright then Kill you can do desert Sill you make the potatoes and biskets," Xander says  
Kill looks in the fridge "there isn't a lot of fruit in here or anything really" he says

"that's the done Fridge go to the walk-in is around the corner," Xander says  
Killian came back with arms full of ingredients and a smile

"I want one," he says

"I'll see if they can do that" Xander said

Later

Kai and Dipper came out with towels around their neck

"so how did it work" Xander asker setting the roasts on the table

"weird I set it to get the Tonfas from the weapons room instead it brought the Whips from the back room set it for a bo staff got the Buster Sword we though we programmed it wrong but then we found this" Kai says holding up Blacky the Twin hide behind Will giggling

"sorry it took a while to find them they kept moving," Will says

"who won," Xander asked Smiling

"well Dipper got the whip," Kai says cringing

"so Dipper," Keli and Rebill say have watched the torture video Rebill was playing Pokemon Y Will was watching him

"how did you get a shiny Ditto" the bluenette whispered pouting

"yeah you do not try and fight Dipper when he has a whip I could never teach him to use that thing like that he's a devil with it," the man says Dipper cracks the whip Kai jumps

"hey don't Kink shame me," he says before teleporting it away

end

**Author's Note:**

> please review tell me what you think


End file.
